Mirror, Mirror
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: I feel my life rushing past me in a blur of ecstasy and false hope. She drags me behind her, and I do not resist, though I am convinced that it will come to no good.- Opal deals with the one she loves best. Warning: Femslash, selfcest.


Mirror, Mirror  


_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?  
_  
I can't breathe.

_  
_My fingers run rapidly over the keys and the computer beeps occasionally in response. I pointedly ignore the figure that stands behind me, though my body quivers ever so slightly. The speed of my typing increases.

A hand brushes my back lightly. I jump. I am unable to move. My eyes shut; I focus on the darkness, just trying to gain control.

_Oh my Queen, it seems to me, there is not fairer in the land than thee._

"Perfection," I whisper lightly, without even realizing that the words have escaped my mouth. We both chuckle, the notes of our laughter are so intertwined that I cannot tell mine from hers. My hands have stopped working, but I do not turn. My heart tugs insistently in her direction.

She runs her fingers soothingly through my hair. I repress a sigh and lean back into her touch. _Control, _I think. I steel my body. But even the part of me that urges control tries to break from its confinement.

I can't stop.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the cleverest of them all?_

Her tiny hand dances downwards and grabs a hold of my large one. She is trying to draw me away. I can feel the heat of her body directly behind mine. Her presence fills the room. I am choked by it.

She whispers in my ear, nonsense, beautiful nonsense. The power of her words drags me in, it is absolute. I am unable to stop myself from moaning with longing. I can almost imagine the world, held captive inside of my fist, to be crushed whenever I feel it necessary.

Though my hope has long fled, her melodic voice compels me to continue our plotting.

_My dear Queen, right from birth, you were the cleverest on the earth._

I toy with the idea of us as queens. My fingers itch with loathing as I consider those who would be under my control. Finally I could settle the score. My nails scratch my palms as if I was holding a live heart, fresh from the body of the one I hate most. I am filled with pleasure at the thought, I can hear them begging me for their lives, grovelling and crying. I would grant their request, at least for a while. If only so that when they die it is in absolute and total despair.

A tickle against my horribly rounded ear reminds me of her. She is getting impatient with me, she wants attention. Her needs are a perfect reflection of mine, so I am happy to give it. But I do not turn to face her; I just squeeze her hand a little harder.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful of them all?_

Her body gives into her desires, and her talking moves from plans and the future and onto more pleasurable subjects. Her lips touch lightly against the back of my neck. I sigh with contentment. "Splendid," she says, "just amazing."

I blush at the compliment. Her hands move to my shoulders and massage them sensually. I groan and submit myself.

I am not in control, and it terrifies me. I feel my life rushing past me in a blur of ecstasy and false hope. She drags me behind her, and I do not resist, though I am convinced that it will come to no good. She appeals to the hunger in me. I _should _rule, I _need _my revenge.

And yet everything she does I can only imitate. Her youth fills me and moves me, but I find that I can no longer move myself.

_Watch what you say and what you do, and soon, my Queen, it will be you._

I try to immerse myself in her. I claw at her, trying to hold her close to me, it is disorienting. Every moment we spend together is like plunging my head into a pool of spring water. I am always shocked by her coldness; still, it is refreshingly perfect. Her being fills me until I cannot even draw breath.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the truly perfect of us all?_

Again she impels me towards her. I cannot hold on any longer, I am submerged in my yearning for her. I realize that my heart threatens to burst from my chest and my head is swimming. Resistance appears to be futile.

I am aware that this cannot last. We'll be wiped from existence. We will, essentially, die. I have always put my life before anything else.

If they try to take her back, I will die to stop them.

I clumsily swivel to face her and gasp.

I had forgotten how beautiful I was.

_Fairness comes and cleverness goes. Power fades as your life slows. But perfection does not decay. My Queen, you're perfect in every way._

I think I'm drowning in her. __

**oO0Oo**

**Author's Note: This is, obviously, a pastOpal/presentOpal. I think that Opal is a true narcissist, and the only thing she loves is herself. Concrit is welcome. Reviewers get large slices of virtual cheesecake!**

**My inspirations for this were obviously Snow White and the tale of Narcissus. **

**The first two **_**Mirror, mirror **_**lines are from Snow White. So they belong to the Brothers Grimm, or Disney, or whoever owns Snow White. The others are my attempts at rhyming. **

**This is dedicated to Carino2, who beta'd it for me. :D Thanks a bunch! I now know what Word notes are. (And we were both thinking about this 'ship at the end of TTP, I just know it. :P)**__


End file.
